Ice can melt anything, even Hearts
by Dogma1
Summary: This is a love story between Bobby 'Iceman' Drake and Rogue. If you DON'T LIKE IT, then by all means DON'T READ IT!!!


****

Disclaimer: Sorry, not mine. No seriously, none of this is mine. Not even the story. This story rightfully belongs to Phoenix Angel Suyari. It's from her inner workings, not mine. So why am I posting this and not her? Truth be told, it's because she did post this and someone had the bright idea to complain about it. And so FF.N took it off. Now read it; see if you find something wrong with it. I don't see anything wrong with it. (In fact I LOVED it!) But, alas, some people are just plain mean. Now, I won't go into everything I want to say because I promised Phoenix I'd behave if she let me have the honor of posting this for her. (Apparently I wasn't the only one who asked. Aren't we authors soo good to each other? ^_^) But I seemed to be the only person who repeatedly bugged her about it. So she finally caved. YEA!!! So now here it is. THE story. (If you want the story's real name e-mail me and I'll tell you. There had to be a new name for the story's safety. Btw, I picked the new name. Whatcha think?) Enjoy. (And if anybody flames by God I will find you!! Sorry Phoenix. I can't behave too well for too long. ^_^) 

Rogue stormed into the mansion more furious then she had been in weeks. 'Enough is enough. There's only so much ah can take.' She was used to the taunts, used to the way they treated her. Yeah, it hurt, but it kept them away. The further away people were the better, or so she liked to believe. But people could be cruel, and she really just was a teenage girl, no matter how you put it. However, no one seemed to notice that. 'It's probably all mah fault anyway. Ah encourage 'em ta be that way.' Today had been the last straw. After all, as everyone knows, someone can feel unloved for only so long before breaking down. Rogue was about to crack.

She didn't notice anyone through the angry haze consuming her, as they quietly rushed out of her way. No one was willing to confront her about what was wrong. This only angered her more. 'Don't they care enough ta try? Naw, ya did a real good job on 'em. They won't even think twice about it.' The rage filled her until she was trembling with it. Life just wasn't fair. It would never be. 'Specially fer me.' The realization only made her angrier. Entering the common room, she let out an anguished scream and threw her book bag across the room as hard as she could. The resounding ***THUMP* **made her feel surprisingly better. By now she was breathing heavy, her whole body moving with the effort. 'Ah'm not gonna cry. Ah'm not gonna cry.' She closed her eyes, concentrating on calming herself down. 

As her breathing slowed she felt another presence in the room. Whipping around, she saw Bobby on the couch, his head tilted back so he could observe her. His gaze was unwavering, but his face was relatively emotionless. No sympathy. No fear. No hatred. Just a friend looking at a friend. Rogue slowly stopped shaking, her breathing returning to normal. He smiled then and patted the couch. Rogue sighed and walked around the couch, flopping down beside him.

Bobby said nothing, just shifted close to her, slumping down in the couch and lightly resting his head on her shoulder. Holding out the remote, he began to flip through the channels. Rogue's body began to relax as she felt her anger drain away. She made herself comfortable, sinking into the cushions, her head unconsciously leaning against Bobby's. His arms slipped around her waist, drawing her toward him. She didn't resist, she couldn't. She needed to be comforted and he was offering to do so. Oddly enough she didn't feel angry anymore. She didn't feel like crying either. In fact, she wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she'd never felt like this before. It was just so right. Rogue sighed, strangely contented.

She nuzzled him and realized she was lying across his chest. She wasn't as shocked as she thought she would be. Instead of moving she said, "Aww Bobby. Not that one." He'd stopped on Stars, and was currently engrossed in Titanic. He looked down. "I thought you liked this movie," he replied. "Ah never said that." He smiled. "You never had to." She blushed and pressed her gloved palm against his chest. He laughed. "Well I like this movie." He then threw the remote across the couch. "You don't like it, you can change the channel." She just smiled and nuzzled him. "Ya just like the iceberg." He raised an eyebrow and looked at the t.v. "It's nice, but I could do better." Rogue laughed. "Betcha could." Bobby smiled, then sighed dramatically. "But you gotta love that love story. And that Leonardo DiCaprio." He faked a swoon and she swatted his chest. They both began to laugh. "Ah'm not like that!" "Not in public." She sat up, a happy, fake expression of outrage on her face. "Bobby!" He shrugged. "What? It's the truth." "No it's not! Take that back!" "Make me!" "Why you-" Rogue tackled him and began to tickle him. She managed to avoid his flailing arms, as he grabbed for her. He tried to tickle her back, but he was laughing too hard. Realizing he'd never win this way, he lifted his hips violently, and swinging around, effectively toppled her and pinned her under him. She was already breathless. "Bobby no!…Bobby don't!" He smiled and began to tickle her. She writhed underneath him. "Say it!" She gasped. "Never!" He began to tickle her harder. "Say it!" She began to giggle. "No!" Rogue tried to escape, but his tickling was relentless. "Say it." "Alright! Alright!" He tickled her deeper and she began to choke on her laughter. He stopped poising his hands above her. He wiggled his fingers. She sat up, gasping. "Not so fast!" He began to tickle her again, until she fell back against the couch in hysterics. "Alright!…Bobby Drake is the greatest mutant on the planet." "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Rogue cried out as he began to tickle her again. "BOBBY DRAKE IS THE GREATEST MUTANT ON THE PLANET!!" He smiled and leaned back.

Rogue suddenly became aware of how close they actually were. Bobby had straddled her, the base of his hips pressing intimately, yet innocently against hers. His hands were currently around her wrists to keep her pinned to the couch. Not like she was gonna go anywhere. Lord, it felt so good. He towered over her. "And?" "What do ya mean, and?!" He leaned forward, his face hovering over hers. He wiggled his eyebrows. "And?" "Oh please! Spare me! Ah ain't feedin' yer ego Bobby!" He gave a mock look of surprise. Then he shook his head slowly, clicking his tongue. "Rogue, you forgot my best attribute." Rogue craned her neck, looking at him quizzically. Something in his expression had changed. There was a mysterious glint in his eye; a mischievous, slightly seductive look on his face. She was almost afraid to ask. "What?" she asked, all humor gone from her voice. He smiled. "What'd ah ferget?" "What a great kisser I am."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he'd planned. Before she could stop him, his lips pressed against hers. Rogue was surprised when she didn't absorb him. She slowly began to kiss him back. There was an interesting taste to his kiss. It made her head spin. His hands let go of her wrists and he threaded his fingers with hers. Rogue's head lifted off the pillows, following his lips as he pulled back. Her head dropped back, and she gasped as Bobby sat up. "So?" he asked, a little out of breath, "Gonna vouche for me now?" Rogue's eyes opened slowly. "How?" He smiled. "Like this," he replied. Leaning forward, he began to kiss a soft, cool trail across her cheek, down her neck. "I don't…"she stopped as she saw the small puff of her breath. Bobby's kisses were intense. The sharp pang of a soft cold touch against ragging hot skin. She gasped. He let go of her hands. One of his hands caressed the side of her face; the other rested against her shoulder, gently applying pressure. Her gloved hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him against her. "Oh Bobby…" she moaned. He brought his face back to hers. "Feel good?" he asked. Then he kissed her again, and all she could do was groan in reply.

The hand at her shoulder slid down her arm then pressed against her side. Lifting the green mesh over-shirt, Bobby's hand pressed against her skin and began to rub slowly. Rogue gasped; her head falling back, her mouth open. Bobby leaned forward, closing his mouth over hers. She began to rub her hands against his chest. Bobby groaned. Rogue smiled. Now this was a two-player game.

****

One Hour Later

Bobby and Rogue lay back against the couch breathing heavily. Rogue closed her eyes, listening to the wild thudding of his heart. She nuzzled his chest. "So, how'd ya get so good at yer powers?" He shrugged. "I was inspired." "Inspired?" He looked down at her, and catching his meaning, she blushed. He laughed. "Me?" she asked, shyly. "Yes. You." he replied. He kissed the top of her head. "Why?" He sighed. "Rogue, if you have to ask…And here I thought I was being obvious enough." She quirked an eyebrow, and he sighed. Pulling her close to him, he whispered, "I love you." "Ya do?" He looked at her, hurt. She leaned forward slowly and kissed his cool cheek. "Ah didn't mean ta hurt yer feelin's Bobby. It's jus hard fer me ta accept that anyone would wanna love me." "Why?" She sighed, and lay her head against his chest, staring at the t.v. without seeing. "'Cause a what ah am." "I'm a mutant too ya know." "Yeah. But ya know what ah mean." "I know what you're talking about, but I don't understand what you mean." She looked up at him. One of his hands rested against the side of her face. Their eyes locked. "Rogue there's a difference between not being able to touch and being untouchable. Nobody can live without being loved by someone. The way you push people away…it only hurts **you** more. You're doing damage to yourself. Let someone in. Let **me** in. Why go through all the pain? Especially all alone?" Her gloved hand caressed his cheek. Her eyes were trembling and she was taking deep, controlled breaths. "Ah'm…ah guess ah'm just afraid Bobby." "Of what? Hurting people?" She nodded. "And of gettin hurt," she said softly. Bobby almost didn't hear her; she'd spoken so low. He hugged her. "I'll never hurt you Rogue." She began to cry softly. "I promise." He kissed her hair. "And I know you won't hurt me." She buried her face in his chest. He began to run a hand through her hair.

There was a long silence. Rogue cried into his shirt, and Bobby stared at the ceiling. He hated it when Rogue felt bad. She was such a beautiful person, but she was always so afraid to show that side of her. Though as hard as she tried, she could never keep it completely hidden. Not under the clothes. Not under the make up. Not even under the attitude. He'd seen it, and he wasn't the only one. Rogue was special, and everyone knew it. She had so much love inside, but her powers scared her into quelching it. That would have to change. He'd be sure of it. 

"So, how about it?" Bobby asked, after a while. "How about what?" she replied. "Us." "Us?" "Yeah. You and me. You willing to give it a try?" "Bobby-" "Yes or no. No long, drawn out answers about why you think it wouldn't work or-" "Bobby." "Yeah?" "Shut up and kiss me." He smiled. "That I can do." He leaned forward and kissed her again.

****

Half an hour later

Rogue pulled away from Bobby, gasping for air. She gently pushed against his chest, and he got up. However, not without a few nibbles. Rogue sat up, fixing her hair. Bobby leaned back, watching her straighten herself out. She looked around. "Wow, can ya believe nobody's bothered us yet?" "That's 'cause you were so pissed today, they probably think you've killed me already." He smiled slyly. She hit him. They laughed. "Ah guess ah was in a pretty bad mood today, huh?" "You're asking me?!" She cocked an eyebrow, and gasped as he leaned forward and brought her against him. Relaxing in his arms, she sighed. "So?" he asked. "So what?" she replied. "So you wanna give it a try?" She sighed again. "First, answer mah question?" "Sure." She looked up at him. "How can ya do it?" "Do wha- Oh! Touch you?" She nodded. He took her hand. "See, I just generate enough power to freeze the air around us to sort of coat our skin. That way, our skin isn't really touching, but we can still feel like we are." She looked at him, confused. "But won't the ice melt from our body heat?" "Of course it does, but I just coat it." Rogue was still confused. "It's like when you girls use make up and nail polish and stuff. Some of it rubs or flakes off and you just apply more." He shrugged. "No biggie. It's real easy, 'cause with me, the colder, the better." Rogue smiled, understanding. "Doesn't that tire you out?" "Not really. It feels real natural, you know? Besides I haven't reached my limit yet. Care to try and max me out?" He wiggled his eyebrows. She laughed. "Not exactly. Not now anyway." He smiled. "So, ya gonna show Logan yer new powers? Or the Prof? Ah bet they'll upgrade ya ta a full fledged member of tha team." He laughed. "As much as I'd love more excuses to be with you Rogue, I'm not entirely stupid. You may not want to test my limits, but they will. Especially Logan. And that'll definitely kill me." Rogue laughed. "They'll find out eventually ya know." He sighed and lay back. "I know. But that's then and this is now." "And that doesn't bother ya?" He shrugged. "Nope." "Good," she replied, crawling over him. "Why?" "'Cause if we're gonna be togetha we gotta have some secrets of our own, don't we?" "Come 'ere you!" Bobby said, grabbing her, and pulling her to him. They kissed. "Bobby?" "Yea?" "Ah'm glad ya tried hard fer me." "Me too. The best things in life-" She silenced him by kissing him. "Bobby?" "Hmm?" "Did ya really mean it?" "What?" "What ya said before. 'Bout lovin' me." "Have I ever lied to you?" "Good. 'Cause ah love ya too." Another kiss. "But jus know now mistah, ya belong ta me now. Whateva ah say goes." He laughed. "Well amen to that." The talking ended there, and would not resume for a very long time.

****

A/N: Okay. So, now you tell me whether you think my little theory is plausible or not. I personally think it would work. Then again, I'd find any way for Rogue to find some lovin'.

Here's the way I see it. Any true blue X-fan knows that in the Age of Apocalypse series, Magneto was able to have a relationship with Rogue, because he was able to create a sorta magnetic field around himself. So I figured, what the heck, if he could do it, any X-man with stable enough powers could. In fact, I've literally come up with dozens of ways for Rogue to be intimate with various X-men; given their specific powers. Sad, I know, but Rogue's life is sad. And Marvel is mean. This is just my way of giving back.

By the way, I don't own Titanic, Leonardo DiCaprio, or Stars. But you probably already knew that. Hehe. ^.^

A/N: Hey this is Dogma again. The author's notes above this are from Phoenix. Now wasn't this story good?! Right. I thought so!

So now let's all ban together and bug the hell outta her for another one. Come on people!! I may have the power to make people cave (especially people as nice as Phoenix. *shaking head* That girl's way too nice for her own good.) but it all goes faster if you guys help. Come on!!! It'll be Fun!! 

Maybe I'll actually post something of mine soon. *shrug* You never know. Miracles do happen. ^_^ But until then you can catch me writing under Ramsey. Guest fics appear under PICK YOUR OWN EVO CHARACTER! (hehe..shameless promotion, you gotta love it) Till then who knows. I may actually get something done. ^_^ *muse cracks whip* I should go now. *mumbling* Slave driver!


End file.
